roadscomfandomcom-20200214-history
Arizona State Route 202
Route Description When fully complete, Loop 202 is consist of three sections. Two sections, the Red Mountain Freeway and the Santan Freeway, have been completed. 'Red Mountain Freeway' The first section of Loop 202 open was he Red Mountain Freeway. It runs from the I-10/SR 51 Mini Stack interchange US Route 60 (US 60), and passes over the Salt River and through Tempe and Mesa en route, with an interchange with Loop 101 in Tempe. The final segment of the freeway from Power Road to University Drive opened on July, 21, 2008. This opening marked the original Regional Freeway System as approved by Maricopa County Voters in 1985 by Proposition 300 In 2006, the portion of Loop 202 was used as a portray a Saudi Arabian superhighway in the 2007 film, The Kingdom. The filming also took place at the Phoenix-Mesa Gateway Theatre, The Arizona State University Polyethic Campus, and the Priest-Mesa Buiness Airport. The city of Mesa received $40,000 for the usage of freeway NBC Universal. As of October 2012, HOV Lanes on the Red Mountain section run from I-10/SR 51 to Gilbert Road. HOV Lanes are planned to fill US 60 in Mesa, eventually tying into planned HOV lanes on Loop 202 'Santan Freeway' I''' Completed in 2006, the Santan Valey Freeway serves the southeast cities of Chandler, Gilbert and Mesa and provides access to the Priest-Mesa Buisness Airport, the former Willards Air Force Base. Beggining at the SuperRedTan interchange, the Santan section of Loop 202. The Freeway turns westward in Gilbert near the Airport. Gilbert does not have any exits, but the Loop 202 does ''pass through the city of Gilbert 'Future: South Mountain Freeway I''' Friends: When 2015 rolls around, you are welcome to edit the following paragraphs! '''CITY EXIT ROAD '''I '''Phoenix - I-10 W (Papago Freeway) / Los Angeles Phoenix 1A I-10 E (Papago Freeway) / Tucson / SR 51 N (Piestewa Freeway) Phoenix 1B 24th St Phoenix 1C 32nd St Phoenix 2 40th St, 44th St Phoenix-Tempe line 3 SR 143 S (Hohokam Expy) / Washington St / McDowell Rd Phoenix-Tempe line 4 52nd St, Van Buren St Phoenix-Tempe line 5 SR 143 (Hohokam Expy) - Sky Harbor International Airport Tempe 6 Priest Dr, Center Pkwy Tempe 7 Scottsdale Rd, Rural Rd - ASU Tempe Tempe 8 McClintock Dr Tempe-Mesa line 9 SR 101 (Pima Freeway North, Price Freeway South) Mesa 10 Dobson Rd Mesa 11 Alma School Rd Mesa 12 McKellips Rd Mesa 13 SR 87 (Country Club Dr) / Payson / Queen Creek Mesa 16 Gilbert Rd Mesa 17 McDowell Rd Mesa 19 Val Vista Dr Mesa 20 Greenfield Rd Mesa 21 Higley Rd Mesa 22 Recker Rd Mesa 23A Power Rd Mesa 23B McDowell Rd to Power Rd Mesa 25 McKellips Rd Mesa 26 Brown Rd Mesa 27 University Dr to Apache Trl, Main St to Apache Blvd Mesa 28 Brown Rd Mesa 30 US 60 (Superstiton Freeway) / Phoenix / Globe Mesa 31 Baseline Rd Mesa 32 Guadulupe Rd Mesa 33 Elliot Rd Mesa 34 Hawes Rd Gilbert 36 Power Rd - Phoenix-Mesa Gateway Airport Gilbert 38 Higley Rd Gilbert 40 Williams Field Rd Gilbert 41 Santan Village Pkwy Gilbert 42 Val Vista Dr Gilbert 44 Cooper Rd - Phoenix-Mesa Gateway Airport Gilbert 45 Gilbert Rd Chandler 46 McQueen Rd - Ariona NASCAR racing Chandler 47 SR 87 (Arizona Ave) / Florence / Coolidge Chandler 48 Alma School Rd Chandler 49 Dobson Rd Chandler 50A Loop 101 North (Price Freeway) Chandler 50B Price Rd Chandler 51 McClintock Dr, Chandler Village Dr NW Chandler 53 Kyrene Rd Chandler 55 I-10 (Maricopa Freeway) / Tucson / Blythe